


Moon is typing...

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: One Piece, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: ASL Brothers, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Art, Bisexual Donatello (TMNT), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, But his missing, Car Accidents, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chatting & Messaging, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donatello and Leonardo (TMNT) are Twins, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Dorks, F/F, Family Dynamics, Freckles, Group Homes, Heterochromia, Human Experimentation, Insomnia, Japanese Culture, Leonardo (TMNT) is a Dork, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Monsters, Mutant Powers, Mutation, New York City, Ninja, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Pansexual Michelangelo (TMNT), Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Polyamory, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Power Outage, Rage, Secrets, Self-Defense, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Mikey and donnie join a group chat and they meet someone in they according to April his a guy that been homeschooled after being in a accident  now mikey want to lighten up this guy life  if his willing...but it seems they more to this guy then he letting on
Relationships: April O'Neil (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s), Donatello (TMNT)/Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The cute cafe call L'éclipse lunaire

A hooded figure walk down the street of downtown new york hands in they pocket till they got to a cake shop and walk in and they pulled out they hands with white markings wrapped around them the owner look at the hands and give a faint smile " hey Nastume your usual?" The owner asked the hood figure nodded as the owner gets the order ready" waiting for law I take it?" He asked.

' **pops is working late tonight .** ' the figure signed " yikes NYPD is really want to get that spine breaker huh?" The waitress was walking till she tripped on the wet floor .

" Oh geez April! What the heck ?!" The owner said as the dark skin girl rubbed her backside " sorry sir..." She said the figure hesitate reach out for the fallen girl " ah alright might as well introduce you to one of my favorites customer Nastume Nekomaru but his last name is Donquixote mostly because his adopted pops is Rosinante 'Corazon' the police chief minister."

The figure wave at April "wait... Adopted?" April said looking at the owner " **don't make it seems like am the only one who comes here ,you know that luffy , chopper, and marco comes here too.** " The figure signed to the owner " yeah but two of them brings trouble the second they set they foot in here."the owner said Nastume figgets slightly.

" **Trouble always manage to find Marco after white beard disappeared...** " The owner sigh " yeah I shouldn't be to hard on him since his new to your family so his probably walking on eggshells when it comes to some of you guys..." The owner said " but it not Marco I was talking about.…" The owner said with a annoyed smirk on his face"I was talking about the monkey of your family..." This cause Nastume to let out a nervous chuckle" **luffy is a .... special case when it comes to trouble...** "

" Tell me something I don't know." The owner said with a huffed as he get the figure order ready and look at the clock " law should pick you up soon so I should get his order ready?" The owner asked" **he does like your gluten free black forest cake** " the figure signed to the owner which caused him to pat his head.

" Hey April you think you can get the gluten free black forest cake and black coffee to go ready?" The owner said looking at April who nodded " is that what he wants?" She pointed to Nastume " nah ,am getting his order ready ... That order is for Law who should be done with the night shift right about...." The door open a tall dark skin male with tattoos on his knuckles and golden yellow eyes " good evening Doctor." The owner said as april look at him with a gap jaw " stop eyeing him...his taken." The owner whisper to her " oh uh your gluten free black forest cake with black coffee sir..." April said holding the to-go box and cup.

" And your red velvet cheesecake with mint hot chocolate to go" the owner said holding his own to-go box and cup " **thank you Charlie!"** the figure signed to the owner " hope he wasn't a problem." Law said as he pays for the food" pfft this kid? Last time I checked he wasn't the one who somehow tick off a crime syndicate just by saying something." The owner chuckled softly ' luffy....' they both thought in sync and let out a small huffed " **your boyfriend you talk to him** " the figure signed to law " yeah yeah I know" law said " **and stop playing that card when we bring food home** " he signed back to the male next to him and went home.

**_meanwhile on the street._ **

Nastume take a sip of his hot chocolate and look at law's bag " what's in there?" He asked peaking though the bag noticing a green glow " something that sneak in the lab at work almost bitten me." Law said as he pulled out a jar with a mosquito looking bug with a green glowing liquid inside " what is it?" Nastume asked lowering his hood to get a better look at it " not sure...am more concerned about what it's carrying.." law said " ....yeah...your going to cut it open?" Nastume asked as law put it on back in the bag " after I take the liquid out of it yes..." Law answer as they keep walking till they get to a loft .

Law unlocked the door and give nastume his take out box and cup and open the door only to be tackle by none other than luffy " tra-guy! Welcome back!" A dark hair male shouted " luffy be more careful!" Nastume shouted holding law bag with his foot .

_**that night** _

Nastume walk to his room as law give luffy a letruce about not troubling the local crime syndicate he place the spicemen in law's room somewhere it won't brake before Nastume took off his jacket and yawns the white markings wrapped around his body almost like vines and on his chest was a crestent moon.

Nastume pulled his phone out and see if they were up' looks like they are.' he thought as he seat down on his bed 

**Moon rabbit is typing....**

**Moon rabbit : go to sleep IQ..**

**Purple IQ: this drill isn't going to finish itself Moon and it hypocritical to ask me to sleep when your awake.**

**Moon rabbit: I have insomnia IQ...am out of my pills and I haven't told law yet...**

**Purple IQ: oh yeah you join this chat room to hang out with your fellow hermits huh.**

**Moon rabbit: not funny IQ...**

**Purple IQ: yeah probably not funny with the fact people might judge you for something you have no control over.**

'they have no idea...' nastume thought before a knocked on the door he looked over and law walked in and sees a bottle of pills "bepo" law said plainly 

**Moon rabbit: got my pills...yay**

**Purple IQ : yay you can sleep**

' I don't want to sleep though...'

_**tbc**_


	2. Marco the phoenix and the lab of horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another restless night to some of the people of the Loft Marco being one of them

_**a sound of a heart monitor can be heard it started out slow till the person on the table start to panic only to they were strap down the table and the sound of someone walking to the table and a sound of a medical drill can be heard and then.** _

Nastume shot up form his bed and gasp his bed sheets cleteh to his chest as his heart pound in his rib cage looking around the room to see he was home he was safe he was not in the lab the blonde huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair till he heard a sound which caused his hetechromia eyes to widened .

' someone is here...' he thought as he got out of bed and open a draw that held a butterfly knife and got it ready and creep down the hallway to the kitchen and the kitchen light was on the blonde went over the corner and flip open the knife and slash at the human figure only a line of blue and greenish yellow flame .

A silent falls in the room till the figure open they mouth" the nightmare again?" The voice asked " ...yes.. sorry Marco" nastume said feeling embarrassed closing the knife and holding it close to his chest the taller sleepy looking blonde rubbed his neck ," hey it not..your fault ...most of us are still scared by the labs..." Marco said rubbing his wrist " good thing am the phoenix" he muttered.

"...why are you doing up?" Nastume asked as he went to get some ingredients for a smoothie bowl " Law want you to eat healthy?" Marco asked " he thinks a change of diet will help me psychology....all it gives me is the runs to the toilet..." Nastume said " it not just Law it pops too..." He added as he pour in the froze raspberries in the blender" you did had it worse then some of us ....How many doctors did you went though till they give up on trying to understand your powers...?" Marco asked which was meet with a dead pan expression form Nastume as he put in froze strawberries and milk " lost count after Drake bit one of doctors hand ...but I think it was in the 40 range." He said as he put a lid on the blender and press the blend button.

This cause Marco to cringe at the noise sometimes he thinks Nastume does it out of petty ' I can see why he finds it a pain..' he thought and huffed as nastume scope the smoothie into a bowl " also nice change of subject you almost made me forget what I asked you.." nastume said with a smirk "...I was looking for my pops..." Marco said getting a apple form a the fruit bowl " ...I see ,sorry ...." Nastume said as he took a bite of the smoothie bowl " it not like I don't appreciate what corazon does for us but..I miss him...ace miss him.." marco said looking out of the window where the sun was rising " dang that black beard!" He growled remembering the night he was betrayed by him "...am sure his out there..." Nastume said seating in the countertop "unless the enforcers got him in lock up..." He muttered this cause Marco to chuckled softly " I hardly doubt that will how pops is won't go down without a fight.." 

"True.. unlike we were as kids white beard can't be trick that easy..." Nastume said as he take a bite form his breakfast and lean backwards as a knife and hit a corkboard " morning kid..." Nastume said he looked over to the blood red head that stood by the stairwell" Do you have to do that every morning?!? Some of us aren't morning birds!" Kid shouted as killer walk past him" law trying to make sure you get some more sleep and less nightmares?" The dirty blonde hair male asked as he went to the fridge and got some orange juice that in big letters read " **Killer's juice don't drink!** " Nastume nodded " yep..and pops thinks I need a therapist.." he added " his not wrong that for sure... about the therapist" killer said as he chugged the orange line as kid is cursing nastume out .

Marco looks at them a few years ago Nastume would hid behind him as kid chase him as killer try to hold him back form doing whatever he was going to do but the shine in his eyes was probably something that would make nastume cry , and get the gaurds ready to use they stingers ' heh something never change...' he thought as Drake whacked kid in the head to turn his furry on him .

" Hey can you guys keep it down...?" Nami walk in rub what sleep is in her eyes " am not a heavy sleeper like most of you guys are..." She said as chopper follow behind.

**moon rabbit: hello fellow nightowl**

**Purple IQ: funny your up early**

**Moon rabbit: yes and my house mates are suffering for it >:) **

**Purple IQ: and what did you do to cause them to suffer?**

**Moon rabbit: made a smoothie bowl and the blender is loud :-)**

**Purple IQ: ooooh well done ✓ I would do that to my brothers but I don't have a blender**

**Moon rabbit: let's hope your brothers don't have kids temper he threw a Knife at me.**

**Purple IQ: oof**

**Moon rabbit : but he miss me obviously but his aim is getting better am afraid.**

_**tbc** _

__


End file.
